ADN YM, Encore !
by Catirella
Summary: [ARC «ADN YM» … 3] Cadeau du 15 août 2006... Toujours deux papas ! Oz leur à réserver bien des surprises... Deux trouillards et deux courageux pour affronter Shinigami, qui n’a pas ces règles ! Et pour cause... ARC de ADN YM... YAOI...


Titre : **ADN YM, Encore !**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : ARC - One Shot/AC (toujours court, mais qui ne fait pas partie de la série des petits OS)… Des journées encore très spéciales…

**Hlo a de gros problèmes de modem… Il a rendu l'âme. Une minute de silence pour lui.  
Arlia a pallié pour que vous puissiez avoir cet OS en ce 15 août 2006.  
Merci Arlia et Hlo revient bientôt ne vous en faites pas.**

_**Catirella**_

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je suis en effet très présente en ce moment, rassurez-vous ce n'est que temporaire, et puis ça arrange tout le monde  
En priant pour que Hlo ait un nouveau modem très bientôt  
Bonne lecture à tous, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je ne serais pas contre une suite _

_Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur MOI :**

_Ecrit le 8 août 2006._

Dans la série des « **ADN YM** »… Voici le volet n° 3 

Des nouvelles des deux puces. Petites nouvelles et surtout de notre couple de papas.  
Oz leur a réservé encore bien des surprises…  
Duo croit aux extraterrestres ! Ben ! Pourquoi pas…  
Heureusement que son Heechan est là !

♦♦♦♦♦

**Petit cadeau supplémentaire en cette journée du 15 août 2006.**

**Bonne lecture…** **Catirella

* * *

**

**ADN YM, Encore !**

**

* * *

**

**Il y a 3 semaines…**

« Heero. »

« Oui Quatre. »

« Je m'inquiète pour Duo. »

Heero soupire en faisant faire son rot à Clara.

« Je sais moi aussi. »

« Alors emmène le voir Sally. »

« Quatre… Je lui ai déjà proposé. »

« Et ? »

« Devine ! »

« Je comprends pas ce qu'il… »

« Cherche bien. »

« … »

« Hn. »

« Ahhhhh. Il l'a déjà fait ? »

« Une fois… Je veux pas être encore privé de câlins poussés. »

« Je vais le lui dire alors. »

« Tu prends des risques Quatre. Car il est de mauvais poil, en plus de dormir tout le temps. »

Quatre réfléchit.

« T'as raison... Je vais envoyer Trowa. »

« Pauvre vieux ! »

« Ouais ! »

**2 heures plus tard.**

« Barton ! Pourquoi m'as-tu embarqué avec toi dans cette galère ? »

« Chang, tu suis et point barre. »

« **Injustice.** »

« **LA FERME.** »

Wufei et Trowa fixe la porte de chambre d'Heero et de Duo, d'où le hurlement venait de sortir..

« Je m'casse… »

« Hé pas si vite… Tu m'es redevable Wufei. »

« GRRRRRRRRR… Traître. »

Trowa frappe à la porte et entre après un « **QUOI.** » de la part de Duo.

Wufei lui était mal de la couette et Trowa de la mèche !

Ce soir là, tous les garçons étaient au salon, après que les puces se soient enfin endormies, pour visionner un film d'avant l'AC.

Duo avant même que le film ne commence, s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Heero. Les garçons l'installèrent confortablement, en l'allongeant la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Heero, qui lui caresse les cheveux.

« Demain tu seras fixé sur ce qu'il a. »

« Merci encore. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre ? »

« Simple… On lui a juste dit que nous reviendrions sur nos statuts de parrains et que nous ne serions pas présent le 15 août pour leur baptême, s'il n'allait pas rendre visite à Sally. De plus qu'il mettait sa vie en danger à chaque nouvelle mission, depuis plus de 3 semaines et que ses filles risquaient de perdre un de leurs papas, s'il s'endormait en pleine bataille. »

« **C'est dégueulasse !** »

« Quatre. »

« Oui Trowa ? »

Trowa ne parle pas. Juste un regard et Quatre après avoir rougit s'installe mieux entre ses bras et fixe le film qui va commencer.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Vaut mieux pour toi. Déjà qu'on à fait votre boulot. C'est quand même toi Yuy son futur mari et toi Quatre son confident et meilleur ami. »

Heero et Quatre se regardent.

« **Justement… Le problème il était là.** »

Ils ont répondu en même temps et de la même façon.

Wufei en reste baba et Barton sourit en coin.

**En effet. **

Lui et Wufei avaient eu devant eux, le dieu de la mort en personne lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la chambre. Duo avait hurlé qu'heureusement il ne s'agissait pas de Yuy ou Winner, sinon ils seraient déjà devant le créateur et tout ses saints. Trowa enfonça donc le clou avec leurs futurs rôles de parrains et Wufei avec le danger en mission.

Heero dut porter Duo dans leur lit et il s'occupa seul de ses filles cette nuit là encore.

**Lendemain 10h, cabinet de Sally.**

« Je t'écoute ? »

Duo boude les bras croisés sur son torse assis sur la table d'auscultation.

« Je vais très bien. Je dors beaucoup et… Et je suis un rien irrité, mais sinon je vais absolument bien, j'ai pas demandé à venir on m'y a obligé par personnes interposées…. »

Duo regarde Heero en boudant. Heero lui reste aussi glacial qu'avant qu'il ne lui déclare son amour, Duo est dépité et soupire.

« Perte d'appétit ? Ballonnement ? »

« Hein ? heuuu… Oui un peu ! Pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour savoir. »

« Sally. Il a quoi ? »

Duo à un petit sourire car son amant à peur pour lui.

« Nous allons faire une échographie pour voir si tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Peut-être un souci intestinal ou autre. Je vais regarder cela de plus près. Tu connais maintenant ! »

Duo reporte son attention de suite à Sally.

« Oui, mais c'est tout froid ce truc ! »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel et Sally regarde Heero.

« Il est toujours comme cela ? »

« Depuis 4 semaines. Oui. Voir pire ! »

« **Hé… Même pas vrai d'abord.** »

« Duo allongé et silence. »

« C'estpasjustejevaistrèsbien. »

« Duo. »

« Désolé. »

10 minutes plus tard.

« **Les hommes verts ou gris existent, j'ai été enlevé ! **»

Heero lui flanque une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« **Baka.** »

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeee… Mais comment tu peux expliquer cela… Sally ? »

Disant cela Duo montre du doigt ce qu'ils regardent sur l'écran plasma depuis 5 minutes, tous les trois comme des poissons.

« Ils ont du te modifier génétiquement et tu dois créer tes propres ovocytes maintenant. »

« T'es un escargot ! »

« **HEIN ! TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT L'ESCARGOT…** »

« Un escargot c'est silencieux alors tais-toi mon amour. »

«**Je ne suis pas un escargot…** C'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Je peux te faire avorter si tu veux. »

« **NON**. Heechan… Tu… Tu veux qu'on le garde. »

Disant cela Duo avait mis ses deux mains sur son ventre pour le protéger.

Heero savait que Duo avait toujours voulu une grande famille avec beaucoup d'enfants. Mais ce rêve avait volé en éclats lorsqu'il avait découvert son homosexualité. Mais l'amour qu'il avait pour un certain dieu des glaces en valait largement le sacrifice. Même si à l'époque Duo ne lui avait rien dit de son amour pour lui. Heero aussi voulait être entouré d'enfants. Car lui n'avait été entouré que d'adultes, jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs filles.

Heero lui fait un sourire et vient l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Oui… Mais si toi tu ne veux pas, alors ne le garde pas. C'est ton corps qui va devoir le porter encore 8 mois. »

Un immense sourire. Deux bras qui enlacent et qui serrent au risque d'étouffer l'homme qu'il aime…

Duo veut garder ce bébé. Même s'il connaît déjà tous les risques et inconvénients que cela comporte pour lui. Il les avait déjà vécus et avait survécu.

Duo avait quand même une question qui le turlupinait.

Comment avait-il pu tomber enceinte hormis les ovocytes que son corps semblait fabriquer maintenant.

Sally devint rouge lorsqu'il lui demanda :

« Sally, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Comment par où nous faisons l'amour cela à pu nous mener à une fécondation ? En général ça sort et point barre ! »

« En fait non. Tout ne ressort pas. »

Heero n'avait pas osé poser la question mais attendait avec impatience la réponse à celle-ci.

« Ah, bon ! Quoi par exemple ? »

« Les suppositoires. »

« Yeurk. Ce truc il rentre pas en moi. »

« Duo c'est tout petit. »

« M'en fous… Bien là, je comprends mieux. Mais il en a fait du chemin le spermatozoïde dit donc ! »

Heero et Sally éclatent de rire. La tête de Duo est trop comique après le coup du suppo.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent vers 12h30, un seul mot résonna dans toute la maison.

« **ENCORE !** »

**Maintenant – Dimanche 15 août AC 197… 9h du matin.**

À 11 heures les filles vont être baptisées.

Duo c'est à nouveau endormi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres jours. Heero lui a donné ce matin une preuve de son amour pour lui, qui a eu raison du dieu de ma mort ou de la fécondité, d'après Wufei. Le jour où Wufei lui à dit cela, il a bien failli dire bonjour à son sabre.

Il a pu remercier comme il se doit Hilde, le soir même dans sa chambre, qui l'a sauvé en immobilisant Duo. Et après lui avoir choppé la natte. Lui a fait la morale, sur ses sautes d'humeur, qui pouvaient être néfastes au bébé.

Duo, dans la minute qui suivit, éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Heero en disant qu'il était une mauvaise mère.

Hilde s'excusa. Depuis Duo s'énerve et pleure pour un rien…

Les hormones d'après Sally, dont tout le monde se serait bien passé. Cette nouvelle grossesse, était très différente de la première.

Heero caresse le dos dénudé de son amant et l'embrasse au creux des reins. Duo sourit dans un demi-sommeil en gémissant d'aisance.

« Mon amour, il faut te lever pour te préparer. »

« Et les puces ? »

« Les parrains respectifs s'en occupent et les papis vont bientôt arriver. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus dormir sur le ventre mon Ange. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'en profite. Heechan. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez encore me mettre sur la touche. Vous l'avez déjà fait ces trois dernières semaines ? »

Heero le rejoint et le prend dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit de suite. Il aime sentir l'odeur de son amant. Heero l'embrasse et ressert son étreinte.

« Oui. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et il y a les filles. Mais si nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que de te mettre à contribution jusqu'à la fin de ton sixième mois de grossesse. Tu viendras avec nous. »

« Vous auriez pu m'en parler avant. »

« C'est Wufei qu'il faut gronder, pas moi, ni les autres. »

« Feifei ? »

« Oui. Il ne veut pas que les filles perdent leurs deux pères. Et que tu perdes le bébé. Hilde veut bien prendre ta place. Comme la dernière fois. »

« D'accord. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. Et puis c'est grâce à cela que Wufei et Hilde se sont rapprochés. »

« Et à un sérieux coup de pouce de Barton. »

« AH OUI ? … Va falloir me raconter mon amour. »

« Plus tard l'escargot ! »

« Hé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit… J.e - n.e - s.u.i.s - p.a.s - u.n - e.s.c.a.r.g.o.t… Me venge… »

Une bouche occupée et l'escargot de la mort se tait enfin.

**12 heures.**

Les cloches de la ville sonnent à tout va.

Shara et Clara Yuy Maxwell, sont baptisées.

Le repas préparé par un traiteur pour une fois, est succulent. Cadeau de Réléna pour les futurs mariés et les jumelles. Sally pour une fois profita d'elle toute cette journée au grand jour.

Duo, avec un tout petit ventre arrondi, somnole une fois de plus dans les bras d'Heero. Une brise légère leur fait du bien en cette après-midi de la mi-août.

Duo avant de partir complètement au pays de la layette, regarde l'homme de sa vie et lui sourit.

« Heero. Comment allons-nous appeler le bébé ? »

« Si c'est un garçon, David. Et si c'est encore une fille Hélène. Cela te plait mon ange ? »

Duo repose sa tête contre le torse d'Heero et ferme les yeux.

« Oui… Merci mon amour. Je t'aime Heechan… »

Puis Duo gagné par la fatigue de cette journée s'endort avec deux bras qui l'entourent et le protègent.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon escargot. »

L'escargot reste silencieux.

Les deux assauts avant 10 heures, d'un Perfect Soldier l'avait épuisé. Duo devait bien reconnaître qu'à ce niveau là Heero était la perfection fait homme.

La vie réserve parfois des surprises et Duo en est la preuve vivante…

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans un peu plus de 7 mois, il va mettre au monde un autre bébé.

D'ailleurs parmi les G-Boys après le coup de la nouvelle surprise certains gagattent déjà…

Heero pose à son tour sa joue sur les cheveux de son Ange et soupire de bien être.

Seule ombre encore à ses yeux cette guerre. Il ferait tout pour que celle-ci soit finie avant la naissance de leur nouvel enfant.

Heero rejoint Duo sur cette dernière pensée, aux allures de Mission.

_**FIN**_

♦♦♦♦♦

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée en ce 15 août 2006.

_BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE ET À BIENTÔT _

_**Catirella**_

**Review ? ─┐  
… … … … ▼**


End file.
